Obvious Weakness
by xEmoxAxelx
Summary: I find it hilarious...you think it would be harder to kill a vampire. But, really their as easy to kill as humans...you just take their heart." rated M for violence and swearing. maybe lemon later...


hey hey!! I'm back after like a 3 month MIA thing...JK just been sick, depressed, ect. got a girlfriend and am now fighting with said girlfriend *facepalms* oh well. This is gunna be a short story but, I'm just puttin it out there that I'm looking for a partener in crime to help me write this piece and my other piece called "Lighters" you can find it under meh stories. if ur interest send me a line!!! u can also find me on DA and .com, again if ur interested drop meh a line ^^

If ya like the story plz leave reviews!!! they make me a vry happy kitty ^o.o^

* * *

I'm old. I was bored. Death seems like the easiet path those days, at least that's what I thought until I met_ him_. Axel, he said his name was. He had firery red hair and a temper to match. I saw in him what I saw I Sora, my late brother. A happy-go-lucky attitude and no block between their mouths and their brains but, that's what makes them so loveable. I was sitting at my usual table, in my usual cafe, reading.

"Why are you here?" He asked me. I hadn't noticed him standing there, but I looked up to see his beautiful emrald eyes staring back at me. "I see you come in here everyday you order but, never drink it." He was wearing a blue shirt with a apron on. I had seen him everyday. His eyes always lit up with...excitment, when ever I walked in. "So what gives?" He sat down in the chair opposite me. I had been watching him, thinking about how his blood would taste. He looked delicious, mouth watering even.

"I don't drink coffe."

"But then why?"

"The smell. It's intoxicating." He nodded.

"I get it now... Shouldn't you be at home though, I mean don't you have school tommorrow?" God how I hate this question.

"I'm 19, not 12, and I can take of myself. I've been living on my own for four years now." I lied easily. His tanned face turned a light pink and I turned back to my book. Humans could be such stupid creatures, I may seem a fucking 12 years old but I'm 739 this december.

"I'm sorry there squirt!" He ruffled my hair. "I never would've thought that we were the same age!" It was weird, normally I would avoid any type of human touch. They disgust me, but his touch felt...good? It felt like he had melted the ice in my veins. I wanted him to touch me again.

"I'm not a squirt if we're the same age. Why are you over here anyway? People go out of their way to avoid me, so why do you do the opposite?" He leaned his head on his hand.

"You're cute." He smiled. If I could blush I probably would have. I've never been called cute. I've heard monster, disgusting, vile, unatural, and so much more but never _'cute_'. "I thought I'd come over and say hello. I'm Axel by the way."

"Well that's some hello. I'm Roxas and I have to leave now, excuse me." I closed my book and stood up. I was bored and hungry, not a good idea to be around humans. I started to walk away when something snagged my jacket. I pulled but realized Axel was holding on to my jacket.

"Please don't go." He whined. "I'm sorry, I get off work in ten minutes...do you think you could wait? Do ya want to go for a walk?" His emrald orbs looked wet, was he feeling sad? His reactions intrugied me. "Please?" I rolled my eyes.

"I guess so."

"Awsome! I'll be back in a few minutes!" He said loudly and ran off. What was I doing?

He returned and we left the Cafe. We talked and he told me about his life, how he grew up in a small town in the middle of nowhere. We stopped to get ice cream, but I couldn't get any. He just told me, 'Okay we'll share.' as he smiled widely. "When did you move here?"

"'Bout 2 years ago. I just had to get out of there though, I mean the place was a fucking cultural wasteland you know? They knew nothing about true art." I see. So he's an artist. Moved slightly closer to me and grabbed my hand. It was twice the size of mine and it was warm, I could just feel the blood plusing underneath his skin. His heart was pounding. Why? Was I making him nervous? He really should be since he's around a hungry vampire.

"What type of art do you do?"

"Abstract, portraits, but lately it's been murals." He paused. "Do you want to see some of my work?"

"Sure, I guess." He pulled me towards the rough part of town. Suddenly he stopped and put his hands over my eyes. "What are you doing!"

"I want it to be a suprise!" He walked me a few more feet then turned the corner and uncovered my eyes. He showed me the back of a run down builiding that had a beautiful mural on it. It had gardens, and so many colors if I had tears they probably would have spilled over. "So what do you think? It's called 'Radient Garden'." He asked nervously. I tried to think of some words but, there were none. "You hate it don't you? I should have known better then to show my work, I mean they all suck." He chuckled and stared at the ground. I wish I had the words to tell him what I thought. I finally had some inkling of what to say and there was a loud pop.

I quickly turned my head to see Axel clutching his heart and a man with a gun behind him.

"I told you to stay away but, you just don't listen. You covered up our marks with this shit!" He gave Axel a kick in the stomach and looked at me. I figure I was galring cause he stumbled and ran off yelling, "That ought to teach ya, ya stupid bastard."

"Axel?" I ran over to him.

"Heh...Guess I never learn. They told me before but, I ignored them. I mean they beat the shit outta me but, they never guns." He pulled his hands away to see them covered in blood, a few tears rolled down his cheeks smiring away the triangles under his eyes. I could see the light in his eyes leaving. I had to make a decison and fast, he was dying right before my eyes. "I'm sorry but, would it be to much to ask if you could hold me? I know I'm dying and I don't want to die alone." He smiled weakly. I pulled him on my lap and stroked the side of his face. To never see him smiling at me, never see those emerald eyes light up with excitment...I couldn't bear it.

"Axel...If you could live...would you be willing to spend an eternity as a monster?"

"Roxas what are you talking about? I can't live...I got shot in the heart...well what little of one I have left."

"I can save you...but at a terrible price. I will take your humanity, your sanity, your heart, your soul and your life. The only thing that I can give you is a new life...and a promise that I will never leave. Even when you want me to." He laughed at that. His eyes were glazing over. "Axel do you want to live?!"

"Of course...I do, that's a stupid question... Roxas." I bared my fangs. He gasped, I stroked his face once more, then I bit. I could feel his blood pulsing under my mouth, the warm liquid sliding down my throat. It tasted salty but sweet, kinda like the ice cream he bought. I could feel the life being sucked out of him, his body became limp and I stopped. I pulled away to look at his face, he smiled at me wiping blood off of my chin. This was the right choice I just know it. I bit my wrist so there was plenty of blood dripping.

"Drink it...It will give you life...please drink it!" I pleaded. His mouth opened slightly as I poured some blood in his mouth. I saw him swallow but, a few drops aren't going to do anything. He needs so much more, I quickly took some blood in my mouth. Axel still had his lips open so I pressed my lips to his, a bit to forcefully, and was able to give him the blood. In a way it was our first kiss. It had more meaning to it though, it meant a new life for both Axel and me...


End file.
